


Bloody Chair

by United_We_Stand0704



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/United_We_Stand0704/pseuds/United_We_Stand0704
Summary: Elizabeth was captured by the Circle when on a mission. She found her self tied to a chair waiting for someone to come and save her. But will it be too late?





	Bloody Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, to sharing what I write so please let me know what you think.

I sat there, head hanging down, watching the blood drip from my face onto the floor. It was supposed to be a simple mission: get in and get out with any information that we could get. There was no mention that this many people would be here. We were so outmatched. We managed to take some of the Circle members down before we had to draw back. That's the last thing that I remember. I must have been hit from the back, and I was surprised that I wasn’t dead. I woke up in this room, having no idea how much time had passed, and not long after they had started to interrogate me. First, they just used the Agony rune, but when that didn’t work, they just beat me up.

Everything hurt; I didn’t know that a person could feel this much pain and still be alive. I didn’t know how much time had passed since I woke up. It could have been day, months, or even years for all I knew, but one thing was for sure. I wanted it to stop. I just wanted them to get it over with. I didn’t have the information that they wanted. I didn’t know why they kept me alive anymore. I heard a loud crash come from someplace else, but I didn’t have the strength to pick up my head.

There was running down the hallway, doors being thrown open before moving onto the next one until finally my door was thrown open. It made a loud bang as it bounced off the wall. I couldn’t help the whimper that left my lips at the noise. Someone moved to stand in front of me, and they reached out and touched me.

“Please….” was all I managed to say to the person. I couldn’t take it anymore. I just wanted to go to sleep. Couldn’t they just leave me alone?

“Elizabeth, we are going to get you home now.” I didn’t know who said it, but the voice sounded safe. It was a voice that I knew I could trust. I could feel them untying me from the chair, and without the ropes holding me to the chair anymore, I slumped forward even more.

“This isn’t good. We need to get her out of here,” a different voice said from somewhere near me. They went to lift me up and unbearable pain shot through my body; I couldn’t help the scream that made its way past my lips. “Please….no more.” I could taste the blood in my mouth and feel the wounds on my body pull reopen. That was the last thing that I remembered, and everything just went black after that. I couldn’t help but be thankful for that. For that one moment, nothing hurt anymore. It’s blissful. I didn’t want to wake up. I just wanted to stay in that darkness where I didn’t have to worry about anything, no pain, no time. But I knew that I couldn’t. I had people that I loved. People that I wanted to see again. People that I wanted to tell them how much I love them, to thank them for making me apart of their family when they didn’t have to.

I had heard stories about people, talking about waking up after passing out, and it was nothing like this. Honestly, I thought that it would be more peaceful, maybe less painful, but it's not. It felt like someone was punching me in the side of the head. Actually, that would probably feel better than this headache that was just splitting my head in two. I just wanted someone to hand me my stele so I could use my healing rune and get this horrible pain to go away.  
“Elizabeth?” I heard, coming from the side of the bed. I turned my head and managed to open my eyes to look at them. I found Izzy, Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Magnus all standing around my bed.

“Take a picture. It will last you all longer.” I got passed my dry lips. Now that I had spoken, I finally noticed just how thirsty I was. I tried to sit up only to have Magnus gently push me back so I was laying down again.

“Can I have something to drink then?” Simon, using his vampire speed, was out of the room and back with a glass of water in a matter of seconds, and I couldn’t help but be thankful for that. I managed to drink half of the glass before someone took it away from me.

“That's enough, for now, we don't want you to be getting sick.” I looked at the faces of the people around me, and I could see the worry on their face. I didn’t really remember what happened, and I tried to think back on what did. All I could really remember was the pain—so much pain.

“So what happened?” I finally asked them all. They started to fill me in on what happened and how they had found me. The shape that I was in when they found me wasn’t good. Most of my ribs had been broken, along with many other bones as well. And the knife that they had been using to cut me had been smeared with demon ichor and had been slowly poisoning me. If they hadn’t found me when they did, I would have died. I didn’t have the heart to tell them that I wanted to die more than anything in those moments in that room. Magnus was telling me that it would be a couple more days before I would be one hundred percent. I was fine with that if he would just give me something for the pain.

After that, day by day, I got better. I got stronger. My cuts finally healed and I no longer needed anything for the pain. I wanted nothing more than to get back to the Institute. I loved them all so much but honestly, the constant questioning of if I was okay was getting irritating, and I felt like they were all keeping something from me.

“Magnus I think I’m fine to be getting home don't you?” I asked him as we were sitting down to dinner. He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me. I could see it on his face. I had learned to read him quite well in the past week that I had been here. He was trying to think what to say but he couldn’t find the right words.

“Yes, that should be fine.” He finally said to me. He must not have been able to find a good reason to keep me here anymore. Dinner was quieter than the other days. We ate together, but for once we didn’t have the others here. “I think I am going to pack my bag so I can head back to the Institute tomorrow.” I stood from the table and walked to the room that I had been staying in. Izzy and Clary had been nice and brought me the things that I would need from my room at the Institute. I left out a change of clothes for tomorrow before getting into my pajamas and shoving my old clothing into the bag. Deciding that I would shower in the morning, I climbed into bed and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was woken up the next morning to the sun in my face; I grumbled to myself for forgetting to pull the curtains closed the night before. I tried to roll over and go back to sleep but it was no use. I threw the blankets from me and stood from the bed. I grabbed the things that I had left out the night before, deciding that I would go and take a shower before making breakfast for Magnus and I as a thank you for letting me stay here and helping me get better. I pulled open the door and the sound of voices came from the other room.

“We have to tell her.” I heard Magnus say to whoever he was talking to. I crept closer to where they were talking, staying in the shadows so they didn’t see me.

“I know. We just haven't found a way to tell Elizabeth. How do we tell someone that they died, Magnus.” I heard Izzy sigh. I could hear others say something as well, but the noises were too muffled, or maybe I was too shocked to hear what they were saying.

“I what?” I whispered, shocked at the news that I had just found out. They seemed just as shocked as me when they noticed that I was standing there.


End file.
